Safe and Sound: A Hunger Games Musical
by TeamGlimmer
Summary: Summary sucks, but it's mostly a bunch of songfics that form "The Hunger Games Musical" Read N Review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I know I totally should be working on my SYOT, but I couldn't resist! I just _had_ to write this! Um, it's a musical mostly made up of Hunger Games song fics. It'll be following a script format so read on! :D**

**P.S Act1- The Hunger Games, Act 2- Catching Fire Act 3- Mockingjay**

**Read and Review :D**


	2. Act I, Scene 5: Bohemian Rhapsody

**HEH. Here's the Cato Solo Chapter :P The Song is Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, edited to suit the scene!**

* * *

><p><strong>*scene in the forest, Cato just killed Thresh*<strong>

Cato**: Mama, ****I just killed a boy. Sent**** a spear right through his head, and it skewered him ****now he's dead. ****Mama... life had just begun, b****ut now I've gone and thrown it all away... ****Mamaaaaa, ****Didn't mean to make you cry. ****If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, ****carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters...**

***scene to the Cornucopia, Cato is being attacked by Mutts***

Cato: **Too late, my time has come, Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time. Goodbye, ev'rybody, I've got to go, got to leave you all behind and face the truth.  
><strong>Mutts:** Mamaaaaa oooh,  
><strong>Cato**: I don't want to die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all!**

***Sneaky music as Katniss pops her head round into the Cornucopia***

Glimmer Mutt:** I see a little silhouetto of a girl,  
><strong>Other Mutts:** Scaramouche! Scaramouche! will you go and eat her?**

Peeta: **Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening!**

Cato**: I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me  
><strong>Katniss:** He's just a poor boy from a poor family,  
><strong>Capitol citizens:** Spare him his life from this monstrosity!  
><strong>Cato:** Easy come, easy go, will you let me go!  
><strong>Mutts:** No, we will not let you go!  
><strong>Capitol Citizens:** Let him go!**

Mutts:** We will not let you go! No, no, no, no, no, no, no**

Cato:** Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia, let me go! Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

***Cato dramatically falls over and dies***

***KATNISS AND PEETA BEING LIFTED OUT OF THE ARENA***

Cato Ghost:** Nothing really matters, Anyone can see,  
><strong>Dead Tributes Ghosts:** Nothing really matters, Nothing really matters to me... **

Cato Ghost**: Any way the wind blows...**

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it~<strong>


	3. Act II, Scene 1: Mad World

_Act II, Scene 1_

_This takes place at the start of Catching Fire, when Katniss just won the Games and she's back in the District. The song is Mad World by Gary Jules/Tears for Fears/Adam Lambert, your pick._

*Stage darkens and single spotlight on Katniss*

_Katniss: _**All around me are familiar faces, ****Worn out places, worn out faces**  
><strong>Bright and early for their daily races. Goin' nowhere, goin' nowhere<strong>

*she's walking around the District with miners milling about in the background*  
><strong>Their tears are fillin' up their glasses. No expression, no expression<strong>  
><strong>Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow<strong>. **No tomorrow, no tomorrow**

_Katniss: _**And I find it kind of funny**, **I find it kind of sad**  
><strong>The dreams in which I'm dyin' ar<strong>**e the best I've ever had**

**I find it hard to tell you** **'Cause I find it hard to take, w****hen people run in circles**

**It's a very, very** **mad world, mad world**

Miners**: Mad world, mad world**

*****black out*


	4. Act II, Scene 2: You Belong With Me

_LOLOLOL, I'm really bored so I did another one! :D_

*enter KATNISS and PEETA arguing over the phone.*

*enter GALE who walks in to set and gives a sigh*

GALE: **You're on the phone with your boyfriend, he's upset. ******He's going off ab**out something that you said**

**He doesn't get your humor like I do...**  
>*walks out sadly and shakes his head*<p>

*enter Seam set*

GALE: I'm in the Seam, it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm doing all the kind of stuff he doesn't like and he'll never know your story like I do

*KATNISS and PEETA waltz in happily and ignore Gale.*

GALE: **He bakes cookies, I go hunting**. **He's a Games Victor and I'm just a miner.** **Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

*GALE spying on KATNISS at The Hob*

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, I've been here all along, so why can't you see?**  
><strong>You, you belong with me, you belong with me.<strong>

*set changes to the meadow, enter GALE and KATNISS*

**Walking in the Meadows with you and your worn-out jeans**  
><strong>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be, Laughing on a tree stump, thinking to myself<strong>  
><strong>Hey, isn't this easy?<strong>

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**. **I haven't seen it in a while since they brought you down**. **You say you're fine, I know you better than that. ****Hey, what ya doing with a boy like that?**

*GALE and KATNISS argue like the one shown in Catching Fire over running away from D12, GALE storms away angrily*

Gale: **If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**  
><strong>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<strong> **You belong with me**

*scene changes to Gale getting whipped by the New Head Peacekeeper*

Katniss: **Oh, I remember you getting whipped in the town square. **

Gale:** I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry**  
>Katniss<strong>: And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams<strong>

Together:** Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me...**

*scene changes back to Meadow*

Together: **Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?** **Been here all along, so why can't you see?** **You belong with me**

*both kiss*

*enter PRES. SNOW peeping out from behind a bush*

PRES. SNOW: MUAHHAHAHHA


	5. Act III, Scene 2: When You Believe

I just HAD to put in a Hospital scene :P This is when Katniss and Paylor meet the Hospital patients... Song is When You Believe by Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston (R.I.P) from the Disney movie, Prince of Egypt. Beautiful movie and beautiful song...

* * *

><p>Paylor: <strong>Many nights we prayed, with no proof anyone could hear<strong>, **In our hearts a hopeful song, we barely understood. ****Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear**. **We were moving mountains long, before we knew we could**

Hospital Patients: **There can be miracles, when you believe. T****hough hope is frail, It's hard to kill. ****Who knows what miracles, you can achieve ****When you believe, somehow you will: **

Paylor**: You will when you believe**

Boggs: **In this time of fear, when prayer so often proves in vain, h****ope seems like the summer birds, too swiftly flown away. **  
>Katniss:<strong> Yet now I'm standing here, my heart so full I can't explain<strong>. **Seeking faith and speaking words, I'd never thought I'd say**

Paylor: **There can be miracles, when you believe**

Patients: **(When you believe)**

Boggs: **Though hope is frail, It's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles, You can achieve **

Patients: **(You can achieve)**  
>All 3: <strong>When you believe, somehow you will... You will when you believe<strong>

Paylor: **They don't always happen when you ask and it's easy to give in to your fear... but when you're blinded by your pain, can't see you way clear through the rain. A small but still resilient voice says help is very near**

Patients: **There can be miracles, when you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles you can achieve?**  
><strong>When you believe, somehow you will, you will when you believe... <strong>


	6. Act III, Scene 3: Talking to The Moon

Here's the other Chapter! This is set during Mockingjay, just before the the rescue of Peeta, Johanna and Annie.

**_*Stage is divided into two, Katniss and Finnick on one side, Annie, Peeta and Johanna on the other. Single spotlight on both groups, the rest of the stage is pitch black. Katniss and Finnick are in District 13, the others are at The capitol prisons.*_**

Finnick: **I know you're somewhere out there, ****Somewhere far away... I want you back**

Katniss:** *echo* I want you back**

Annie:** My neighbors think** **I'm crazy** **b****ut they don't understand**. **You're all I have...**

Peeta:** *echo* You're all I have**

Katniss: **At night when the stars** **light up my room, ****I sit by myself**

All:** Talking to the Moon, ****Trying to get to You**

Peeta:** In hopes you're on** **the other side** **talking to me too**. **Or am I a fool? ****Who sits alone** **talking to the moon...**

Katniss:** I'm feeling like I'm famous**. **The talk of the town** **They say** "**I've gone mad"**

Johanna:** Yeah** "**I've gone mad"** **But they don't know** **what I know**

Finnick: **Cause when the** **sun goes down**, **someone's talking back. **

Peeta: **Yeah**, **They're talking back**

***Capitol Guards and Katniss's Prep Team enter their respective** **scene**s*

Annie and Finnick:** At night when the stars** **light up my room, ****I sit by myself...**  
><strong>All: Talking to the Moon<strong>, **Trying to get to You.**  
>Peeta and Katniss:<strong> In hopes you're on<strong> **the other side. ****Talking to me too**. **Or am I a fool?** **Who sits alone**  
>Finnick:<strong> Talking to the moon<strong>

Prep Team:** *vocalizing* Ahh Ahh,**  
>Capitol Guards: <strong>*vocalizing* Ahh Ahh,<strong>

Johanna:** Do you ever hear me calling?**  
>Finnick:<strong> Cause every night <strong>  
>Annie:<strong> I'm talking to the moon<strong>  
>Peeta and Katniss:<strong> Still trying to get to you<strong>

Annie:** In hopes you're on** **the other side, ****talking to me too... Or am I the fool who sits alone talking to the moon?**

Katniss: I** know you're somewhere out there**  
>Peeta: <strong>Somewhere far away<strong>

* * *

><p>Hope that you guys liked that! Any more suggestions for songs? I have a Cato scene and a Bloodbath scene coming up later :D<p> 


	7. Act III Scene 8: The Only Hope for Me Is

_**This would be at the end of Mockingjay when the rebels have finally won and Katniss goes back to D12 without Prim. Song is "The Only Hope for me Is You" by MCR :D**_

* * *

><p>Dead rebels' ghost whispering in the background: <strong>(Remember me, remember me)<strong>

**(PEETA, KATNISS and HAYMITCH walk out of the hovercraft and syntho music starts playing)**

Peeta: **Where, where will we stand** **w****hen all the lights go out** **a****cross these city streets. ****Where were you when** a**ll of the embers fell**, **I still remembered them. **

Katniss:** Covered in ash**, **Covered in glass**, c**overed in all my friends... ****I still think of the bombs they built**

Both:** If there's a place that I could be** t**hen I'd be another memory.** **Can I be the only hope for you?** **Because you're the only hope for me** **And if we can't find where we belong, **w**e'll have to make it on our own.** **Face all the pain and take it on** b**ecause the only hope for me is you alone**

Haymitch:** How would you be** m**any years after the disasters** t**hat we've seen. ****What if we learned o****f all the people burning**, p**urifying flame. **  
>Peeta:<strong> I'll say it's okay<strong>, **I know you can tell: ****And though you can see me smile**, **I still think of the guns they sell**

All 3:** If there's a place that I could be**  
><strong>Then I'd be another memory<strong>  
>Peeta:<strong> Can I be the only hope for you?<strong>  
>Katniss:<strong> Because you're the only hope for me<strong>  
>Peeta and Katniss:<strong> And if we can't find where we belong<strong>, w**e'll have to make it on our own. ****Face all the pain and take it on**, b**ecause the only hope for me is you alone... **

* * *

><p><strong>You have any ideas for songs to use? PM me :D<strong>


End file.
